


На память

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, M/M, hints - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	На память

\- Балзир!  
\- Фран? – молодой человек обернулся на крик.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Я только что узнала… - высокая девушка с экзотической внешности, в которой без труда угадывалась представительница расы Вира, схватила его за рукав. Она догнала его по дороге в деревню, куда он направился вечером. – Ты же не мелкий воришка чтоб обносить постояльцев отеля!  
\- Конечно, нет, - воскликнул Балзир улыбаясь, – я крупный воришка, очень крупный. И нынешние постояльцы, как мне кажется, очень богаты, хотя и не афишируют этого. Они не так просты, Фран, поверь мне.  
\- Но воровство!  
\- У меня нет выхода, мне нужны деньги. Срочно! – вздохнул молодой человек и посмотрел в сторону деревни, где сторожа уже стали зажигать масляные лампы на улицах. Еще немного и оранжевый закат сменится тьмой.  
\- Ты проиграл? – девушка была потрясена. Еще и трех лун не прошло, как Балзир клялся, что взял кости в руки в последний раз.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть! Но это долг чести….  
\- Ты говоришь так каждый раз, – упрекнула она его.  
\- Но это последний. На самом деле….  
Фан покачала головой, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Балзиру.

***  
Вейн уже не различал вкуса благородного напитка, он методично напивался до невменяемого состояния.  
Принц пытался заглушить ненужные воспоминания, но чем больше пил, тем отчетливей и настойчивей они становились – юношеская любовь, нежное, но своенравное создание…  
Если бы не услужливые подданные, которые в столь не подходящее время сообщили ему о предстоящей свадьбе бывшей невесты, может быть, он был бы сейчас в пути, а не наливался бы лучшим вином из королевских погребов, совершенно не разбирая вкуса.  
Ему вспоминалось лето, цветущий сад, скрытый от посторонних глаз в стенах дворца Рабанастра. Любила ли она когда-нибудь его, эта гордая принцесса Аш? Теперь она выходит замуж, предпочтя Вейну слабака Раслера. С каким бы удовольствием он сейчас всадил в него любимый кинжал – память о старшем брате, который говаривал - «Бери от жизни все, Вейн – просто так в этом мире тебе ничего отдадут»  
Что он делал в этой деревне? Вместо того, чтоб нестись в Далмаску и разобраться с соперником он колесил по Империи в поисках вновь пропавшего младшего братца.  
У Ларсы была одна отвратительная черта. Вернее две, если быть точным. Своеволие – он постоянно исчезал, когда ему вздумается, не считаясь ни с кем, и безграничная любовь отца. Это конечно нельзя было приравнять к недостаткам, но то, что это обожание несло, казалось Вейну злом. Всепрощение, поблажки портили младшего сына императора, к тому же он всегда был уверен, что Вейн по велению отца обыщет как ищейка всю Аркадию, не посмев отступить от приказа императора ни на йоту.  
К тому же, отец требовал соблюдение строжайшей секретности, чтоб не подвергать юного принца опасности и старший сын колесил со своими спутниками по империи инкогнито.  
Молодой человек залпом выпил бокал вина, поморщился и тут же стал наливать еще. Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку, который Вейн сам же себе и создал, оставив в комнате лишь одну лампу, свет которой и приглушил, чтоб мир хоть на какое-то время потерял половину красок.  
Он закинул ноги на резной сундук и развалился в кресле. Кинжал торчал в стене в самом центре изображенного на ней герба дома Солидор. Вынимать его было лень…. Безбожно клонило в сон, и он таки в него провалился.  
Проснулся Вейн оттого, что в комнате стало зябко, обернулся к окну, почувствовав, что именно оттуда тянет холодным ночным воздухом, и тут его взгляд сфокусировался на мужской фигуре, которая застыла на месте, как только принц пошевелился в своем кресле…  
\- Мне снятся кошмары? – Вейн руку дал бы на отсечение, что узнал в незваном госте….  
\- Ничего подобного бы не случилось, если бы ты не напился, – голос мужчины был насмешливым и тихим. Видениям из прошлого и не положено быть шумными.  
\- А то, что ты держишь в руках мою шкатулку, мне тоже мерещится?  
\- Ах, это! – изумился пират, глядя на свои руки – решил захватить кое-что на память о тебе…  
\- Сразу все?! – Вейн приподнялся в кресле, чтоб сесть поудобней. Во время сна он сполз, и теперь мышцы шеи ужасно ныли.  
\- Чем дороже воспоминания, тем ценней должен быть предмет.   
\- А по какому случаю праздник? – поспешно перевел он тему, увидев, что принц собирается встать на ноги.  
Вейн не ответил, просто запустил вторым кинжалом в герб Далмаски на стене.  
\- Красноречиво, – пират даже присвистнул. – Я бы на твоем месте, не портил стену, а пошел и….  
\- Ты не на моем месте – оборвал принц пирата, который уже осмелел и подошел к нему поближе.   
Балзир нисколько не смутился и, обойдя кресло Вейна кругом, встал у него за спиной.   
\- Ты дальнозорок, друг мой, – услышал Вейн у себя над ухом.   
\- Это комплимент? – усмехнулся принц, наливая в бокал еще вина.  
\- Отнюдь, – чужое дыхание царапнуло кожу щеки. – Ты смотришь в даль, и вовсе не видишь ничего, что рядом с тобой…..  
Ухватить ничего Вейн не успел, вино притупило скорость реакции, а как ему хотелось сейчас схватить говорившего за волосы.  
А тот уже метнулся к окну.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, и, правда, сохраню это все в память о тебе. А с кредиторами как-нибудь разберусь, мой принц….

***  
\- Ты не будешь расплачиваться этим за проигрыш? – Фран удивленно смотрела на напарника, который разглядывал массивный перстень на своем пальце.  
\- Нет, – хмыкнул Балзир. – не смогу с этим расстаться. Придется нам забыть о привале и отправиться в Бальфохейм сейчас же.  
Фран пристально посмотрела на молодого человека и он, заметив этот пытливый взгляд, пожал плечами:  
\- Если мои прогнозы верны, мы без пяти минут в имперском розыске. Да и те бангаа в таверне не обрадуются, узнав, что я неплатежеспособен….  
Девушка сокрушенно покачала головой и поворошила угли костра, на котором готовился весьма скромный ужин.  
Во всполохах огня на перстне переливались рубиновые головы змей.


End file.
